


触手触手（变形

by crazyhat



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhat/pseuds/crazyhat
Kudos: 2





	触手触手（变形

今日见了那神器乃是青丘狐尾的火焰舞者后，钟遥有一种莫名其妙的感觉，那人身上的狐耳狐尾，总是不经意间幻视在自家兄长身上。那只满腹算计的千年老狐狸就差拿着把折扇抵着唇笑，耳朵尖儿一抖一抖，狐尾乱舞，与话本子里的狐仙一模一样。  
所以突然见到真的长着狐狸耳朵尾巴的钟函谷，少年也不惊讶了，巨大的樱花树下，落英缤纷，貌美的狐仙轻轻巧巧地笑着，暗红的眼，朱红的唇，魅惑的模样勾得少年咽了口口水，突然发现自己头上有什么抖了抖，一摸，是两只尖尖的猫耳，再一看，尾椎上还拖着一条藏青的长尾，好一只猫咪。  
“这是梦吧……这是梦这是梦。”钟遥碎碎念，掐了自己一把，果然不疼，“混账哥哥为什么也在……”钟函谷似乎是听到了他的嘟囔，走过来温温柔柔地笑：“日有所思夜有所梦，小遥想见这模样的我，我就出现了啊。”  
“既然是这样，哥哥也知道，我想见这样的哥哥是想做什么。”猫科动物的瞳孔竖成一条线，他们是天生的顶级猎食者，犬科动物则笑眯眯地包容着幼弟：“这是小遥的梦境，随小遥喜欢。”  
该说幸亏是只长了耳朵尾巴吗，钟遥默默吐了个槽，猫科动物的丁丁短的可怕，而且还是三秒帝，犬科也没好到哪儿去。狐仙模样的哥哥衣服倒是好脱得很，三下两下就能扒光，深紫色的九条狐尾从尾椎骨上延伸出来，毛茸茸，软乎乎，让人想抱着狠狠rua上几rua。  
“小遥喜欢我的尾巴？”钟函谷调笑着，钟遥瞪了他一眼，长长猫尾却不自觉地缠绕上他劲瘦的腰肢，宣示着自己的主权，钟遥虽然不是护食狂魔，但是自己哥哥除外。“乖孩子。”钟函谷揉着钟遥的猫耳，温柔地笑着，“乖孩子。”  
树下铺了一层柔软的花瓣，本就绿草如茵，毛刺刺的，赤裸的肌肤贴上去，不疼，却泛着痒意，花瓣减轻了青草的瘙痒，却有一些被揉烂了，发出浓郁的香气，以及鲜艳的花汁，黏糊糊的，就像是哥哥后穴里的水一样，手指搓一搓，都能拉出黏腻的透明水丝。钟遥这样想着，也付诸实践，修长灵巧的手指爬过兄长腰臀，探入两瓣窄臀之间的隐秘穴口，意外地发现，那里紧致却湿润。  
“这里是小遥的梦……所以，小遥想干什么，都可以的，不用顾虑别的。”钟函谷笑着安抚惊诧的弟弟，狐尾卷上弟弟的手臂，亲密地蹭了蹭，顺着毛发的方向一点点摩擦，油光水滑的毛皮温暖舒适，给予钟遥难得的安全感。  
“呜——”钟函谷的眉头紧紧皱了起来，瞪大了眼，一嗓子叫破了音，他被弟弟按倒在身下，双腿折叠胸前，九条尾巴在身下铺成一张柔软的地毯，钟遥的性器还是保留了一点猫科动物的特征的，虽然不至于长着倒刺，但是那些所谓的倒刺，凝成了细小的乳突，星星点点地分布着，就像是市面上挺常见的按摩棒的款式，但是……更密集，更坚硬。  
体内的凸起以不同的角度挤压过每一条褶皱，敏感的肉壁被颗粒滚过，钟函谷张了张嘴，被钟遥按住接吻，遥喵的舌头上还是有着一层倒刺，但是少年会很好地控制，放软了肌肉，与哥哥的舌尖纠缠，唇齿间发出啧啧的水声。松开后，灵巧的舌卷成一个小卷儿，向兄长的耳蜗里轻轻穿刺，微微搅动，钟函谷算是见识到猫的舌头能有多灵活了，钟遥的猫舌从耳廓撤退，顺着颈侧一路舔舐下来，到了乳尖的时候，钟遥恶劣地收紧了舌底肌肉，倒刺微微硬了一点。  
“啊！”钟函谷难耐地抓紧了身下的花草，手掌中花草被挤出黏黏的汁水，情难自禁，分不清到底是欢愉还是痛苦，穴道猛地收缩，夹紧了钟遥，让那充血的乳突的感觉更加分明，钟函谷喘着粗气，一向精明的朱眸失了神，钟遥毫不介意作弄哥哥，逮着一边花式舔吮，密集的倒刺仿佛千万根针，从各个方向扎进来，灭顶的快感。  
钟函谷一边的乳头已经被舔得又红又硬，肿大着，挺立着，另一边的茱萸含羞带怯，又期盼，又有一些畏惧。  
钟遥放弃了舔舐，直起身来，手指掐住没有染上口水的那边乳尖揉弄，身下加快了速度，插得钟函谷呻吟不止。其实……有一点痛，钟函谷迷迷糊糊地想着，但比起灭顶的快感来说，什么也不算。从一开始的针扎一般的震撼中回过神来，便是又麻又痛的酥爽震颤，他伸手，在钟遥尾椎处挠了挠，立竿见影，大猫的腰一下子软了，仿佛被人抽了骨头，钟函谷顺势一翻，骑坐在了钟遥身上。九条深紫狐尾如绽放的莲花，反衬他情潮上涌而化作粉红的肌肤，只有尾巴尖是一圈儿的白，漂亮的紧。  
“呵……”钟函谷撩了一下头发，将碍事的碎发撩到脑后，露出那张惊为天人的容颜，“小遥。”年长者嚼着弟弟的名，钟遥的全身肌肉一瞬间绷紧，钟函谷的手向后捞了一下，捞住了他的囊袋。随着身体上提，穴口退到性器的顶端，钟遥的囊袋就跟着往上拉伸，在最高点放下，沉甸甸的睾丸啪一声摔回去，如此重重复复，又拉又放，上升下坠。钟遥从来没试过在插入的同时，被刺激蛋蛋，这个感觉太新鲜了。  
但是……猫科动物的交配时间还是很短的，没多久，钟遥的性器一阵抽搐，他直起身来抱住兄长，抓住钟函谷的尾巴，让年长者倒吸一口凉气，中亚狠狠地咬住了兄长的锁骨，尖牙刺破皮肤，鲜血流了出来，染红了他白生生的一口尖牙利齿。  
“呼……”钟遥软软地趴在了哥哥的胸膛上，餍足的猫咪化成一滩水，以至于他没看到钟函谷不怀好意的笑容。长长的狐尾在钟遥毫无防备的情况下一条条卷上他的手腕足踝，钟遥下意识地“喵嗷”一声，整只猫被狐尾举了起来，就算是股间还淌着黏腻白浊，也不妨碍钟函谷奸诈的笑，“小遥可真是无情呢，只顾自己舒服了，我可还没呢。”  
“你……”大猫虽然时间短，但是没有贤者时间，钟遥不查之下被哥哥偷袭，一双鲜红中带着碧绿的眼盯着钟函谷还在流血的锁骨，“想干什么……？”  
“这里可不仅仅是小遥的梦境，也是我的哦。”万葬亭的老板笑眯眯道，四条尾巴卷住了钟遥的四肢，摩挲着滑动，第五条尾巴趁着钟遥喘息的时候窜进了他的嘴里，艳丽的紫色皮毛被一层低温的幽蓝色火焰包裹，滴水不沾，钟遥被迫仰起头，合不拢嘴，口涎无可避免地流出，拉出道道银丝，蓬松的细密绒毛扫过口腔内部，一阵阵瘙痒难耐。  
“干什么，小遥又何必明知故问。”又有一条尾巴，探入钟遥被迫大张的双腿间，从尾椎骨一路摩挲着扫过阴阜，缠绕着箍住颤巍巍的柱体，尾巴尖儿恶劣地一会儿扫着敏感的囊袋，一会儿借着自己长长的细毛插入少年的尿道口，带来的不是别的，是一阵阵的刺痛。再有一条，在那一张一翕的穴口试探性地摩擦肛口的那一圈软肉，把收紧的褶皱碾拓开来，细细腻腻地旋着钻了进去。  
“呜啊……”无意义的哭音，雪白的屁股中间，深紫的狐尾一路向内探索，直至穴心，钟函谷眸子眯起来，狐尾的毛发炸起，撑开甬道内的寸寸褶皱，刻意在那带来快感的一点上重重碾过研磨。  
长尾从钟遥的口中收回，绕过他的下颌脖颈，抬起那张俊秀的容颜，少年口角流着涎水，双色的眸子半睁着，失了神，他细细地喘着气，无神的眼睛看着自己的哥哥，轻轻地呢喃着心尖上唯一的烙印：“哥……哥……”原本平坦的腹部被撑出饱满的弧度，如十月怀胎，钟函谷朱色的眼与钟遥对视，眼中流淌过狐族的魅惑，将钟遥的情潮推上新的高峰，欲死欲仙。  
“……小遥。”狐尾缓缓调整，将少年吊在离地面只有尺余的地方，缠绕足踝的狐尾猛地松开，惊慌之下，钟遥下意识地攀住了送进来的钟函谷的腰，粗壮的狐尾抽出，性器穿入，钟遥再一次被填满，挺立的茎体被狐尾环绕，沉甸甸地翘着，囊袋坠胀。自己的尾巴被兄长拿在手里把玩，一寸一寸捋过，让猫咪战栗。  
快感将他拎到云霄，又一把松手送他从高空坠落入深海，灭顶的潮水一次次地将他淹没，没有休憩的时间。  
新的家伙实在是又长又粗，一插到深处，肠壁被狠狠摩擦，连小腹都被顶出明显的凸起。往外抽出的时候，强大的摩擦力带着粉红的肠肉缠缠绵绵地向外吐露，肉壁恋恋不舍地裹在水晶上，只不过几次快速的抽插，那一圈脆弱的软肉便被操得糜红微皱，像是熟烂的甜腻果实，被捣出粘着细密泡沫的黏腻汁水，一股腐烂的芳香。  
实在太过放浪。两条修长的腿缠在钟函谷的腰上，脚趾蜷曲着，体内冲撞汹涌的欲望却怎么都难以舒缓。快感烧断了钟遥的理智，浪叫与呻吟几乎是毫无遮拦，他扭动着腰肢好让体内不停变换角度顶弄的棒子更加舒服。良久，钟函谷在他体内释放之后，少年软绵绵地化成一滩水，被哥哥抱在怀里，性器抽出，很轻的“啵”的一声，完全被操开的绛红色穴口像朵盛开的花，甜蜜芬芳，许久才羞怯地合拢花瓣，而钟遥的双腿已经合不拢了。九条长尾的皮毛油光水滑，还带着淡淡的、属于钟遥的味道。  
“累了，就睡吧。睡醒了，我们就回去了。”钟函谷温柔地哄着弟弟，一如往昔。  
“……哥…哥……”钟遥搂住了哥哥的颈项，两只猫耳抖了抖，在哥哥的怀里蹭了蹭，终是沉沉睡去。


End file.
